


Make Me

by writteninbraille



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninbraille/pseuds/writteninbraille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is Jared's babysitter and Jared has some problems with authority (or the one with spanking. no plot. just spanking.).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/45458.html?thread=11333010#t11333010) on the SPN kink meme.

Jesus, but Jensen _hates_ babysitting. Being eighteen isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, especially when your parents decide to stop paying for everything and you still don’t have a job. Babysitting his dad’s coworker’s bratty kid has done nothing but reinforce his belief that only narcissists and masochists have kids. They don’t even pay that much. The Padalecki house is nice, though; the big screen TV and hot tub are almost enough to make up for the unholy terror that is their son, Jared.  
  
Jared at thirteen is already almost ridiculously attractive, all long legs and smirking smiles. He's tall for his age, but still shorter than Jensen; lean and tan, he's almost of all Jensen's wet dreams rolled into one person. He's also spoiled, entitled, and infuriating. It's eleven-thirty, Jared was supposed to be in bed an hour and a half ago, and Jensen has midterms to study for.  
  
"Dammit, Jared. For the last time: go to bed."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Jared, don't fuck with me right now."  
  
"You said a bad word."  
  
Jensen leans back in his chair at the kitchen table, pinching the bridge of his nose. He's too fucking tired for this.  
  
"Go. To. Bed."  
  
"No."  
  
"I swear to—" A brilliant— _dangerous_ —genius—totally _fucked up_ —idea strikes Jensen. "Go to bed or I'll spank you."  
  
An odd look slides over Jared's features. "You... you wouldn't."  
  
Jensen notes the distinct lack of fear in Jared's tone and decides immediately that yes, he's doing this. He's going to push Jared as far as the kid will let him, and then he's going to push some more. "Your momma gave me permission."  
  
"I... no. I don't wanna go to bed and you can't make me."  
  
Quicker than lightning, Jensen's on his feet and hoisting Jared into a fireman's carry. Mentally thanking the designer of ranch-style housing, Jensen carries a squirming-but-not-protesting Jared into the kid's room and throws Jared down on the full-sized bed.  
  
"Pajamas, Jay, and if I have to tell you twice, you will not like what happens." Or maybe he will. God, Jensen hopes he will.  
  
Jared folds his arms across his chest and looks up at Jensen, defiance and arousal tingeing his gaze.  
  
"Make. Me."  
  
"I didn't want to have to do this..." Jensen's not sure he's ever told a bigger lie in his life; he's had an inappropriate fascination with Jared since he was hired. The kid's wide mouth and flashing eyes had starred in several of Jensen's jerk off fantasies in the past six months. He sighs an exaggerated, put upon sigh and plops down next to Jared. Before the kid can say anything, Jensen drags Jared facedown across his lap and Jared fucking whimpers. "I really wish you'd learn to listen to me, Jared," Jensen says almost conversationally as he tugs Jared's shorts and boxers down, exposing pale skin. Jensen runs a hand over the smooth, soft skin before bringing his hand down in a stinging slap. Jared's breath hitches and Jensen watches a pink handprint materialize.  
  
"How old are you, Jared?"  
  
Jared lets out a breathy sigh but doesn't answer. Jensen spanks Jared again, a matching blossom of pink on the other cheek. "Answer me." Two more slaps.  
  
"Thirteen," Jared moans out, writhing on Jensen's lap.  
  
"Thirteen," Jensen says. "Old enough to know," _smack, smack_ "how to go to bed when told." Jared nods. "I hope you've been counting," Jensen runs his hands in circles over Jared's ass before bringing them both down in a double _smack_ that has Jared almost jerking off his lap. "Because I haven't and I figure two for every birthday you've had should be good, right?" Jared's shivering, face buried in the crook of his elbow.  
  
"Six," he whispers. "Six. Jensen, _please_ —"  
  
"Count, Jared."  
  
"Seven. Eight! _Oh_ , nine. Ten!"  
  
Jensen is trying to ignore the insistent press of his cock against his jeans but Jared is making that very difficult. He's squirming and almost moaning; every tiny hitch of breath and bitten-off groan sends heat straight to Jensen's core. Jared is whispering a mantra of _please, Jensen, please_ between smacks, stirring something dark and deep in Jensen's belly. He wonders...  
  
"Eleven, twelve, thir— _oh_ —teen!"  
  
"Jared, take these off," Jensen murmurs quietly, tugging on the hem of Jared's shorts. Jared is up in an instant, yanking his shorts down. Jensen ignores Jared's questioning gaze as he stands and grabs the lotion off Jared's desk. Jared trembles but remains standing in just a t-shirt, which would be comical if not for his cock, red and dripping and curving towards his stomach. The sight of it makes Jensen's mouth water. He pushes Jared face down on the mattress and kneels behind him. Jared's ass is bright red, warm to the touch, and he shivers as Jensen massages his cheeks lightly.  
  
"You have a choice here, Jared," whispers Jensen. "We can either finish your spanking the traditional way or..." He trails off, waits.  
  
"Or?" Jared asks in a rough voice as he pulls himself up to his hands and knees.  
  
"Or we can do it my way."  
  
"Your way?" The words are whispers.  
  
"I could slick up my fingers, open you up, finger fuck you till you're loose and sloppy, and then I could spank your hole, Jared. Bring my hand down and smack your fucking _filthy_ hole thirteen times and then maybe, if you've learned your lesson, I'll let you come. But only if you want it, Jared." And he means it. He'd stop right now if Jared told him to.  
  
But instead, thank God, Jared lets out a criminally hot moan and whines, "Your way, Jen, please. Please just touch me."  
  
Jensen positions the pillows under Jared’s chest and pulls his knees apart. He dribbles lotion over his hand and swirls the tip of one slick finger around Jared's hole, relishing the way Jared writhes and moans. The words pour out of him without permission and he would probably feel stupid if it wasn't for the way Jared responded to his words almost as much as his touch. "God, look at you, such a pretty little hole for me, so tight, so perfect," he presses his middle finger slowly inside, loving the way Jared clenches around him. "How long have you wanted this, Jared?" He moves his finger in and out a few times before pushing in with two. Jared moans brokenly and shakes his head, refusing to answer. "Three months, four? How many times have you touched yourself, wrapped your hand around your cock and imagined it was me?" Jensen scissors his fingers and Jared gasps. "You ever touch yourself _here?_ "—a particularly brutal twist of his fingers has Jared keening— "Suck your finger and push it in, pretend it was my cock splitting you open?" Three fingers now, jabbing and twisting and spreading. Jared is a whimpering, wriggling mess , the blanket beneath them covered in trails of precome leaking steadily from Jared's cock.  
  
"Hold yourself open for me, baby,” Jensen commands, pleased when Jared immediately moves to comply and the new position forces Jared to arch his back even more. “Think about me owning you, marking you,fucking you, making you ride my cock; you think about that when you came all over your fist like a dirty little secret?" He drags his fingers out, spreads them wide, watches Jared's hole stretch and catch on his knuckles. He thrusts them in a few times, keeping his fingers spread apart, and blows cool air across hot skin. Jared almost sobs when Jensen pulls them out completely. "Count, Jared," he whispers before tilting Jared's hips up a little and bringing his hand down on Jared's open, twitching hole.  
  
"One..." Jared breathes out, the sound of it almost as satisfying as the hollow smacking sound of Jensen's hand on Jared's hole. The rim is red and swollen and Jensen can't help himself; he shoves two fingers in and out quickly before delivering another slap to Jared's asshole. It becomes a pattern of sorts after that, with Jensen alternately spanking Jared's hot, pink hole and playing with it. Between three and four, Jensen hooks both his thumbs in and spreads Jared wider than ever. Between six and seven, he takes a break, rubbing more lotion over inflamed flesh in small, soothing circles. After eleven, Jensen teases Jared. He finds Jared's prostate and rubs it mercilessly, rendering Jared an incoherent mess, before pulling his fingers out completely and letting them rest against his hole, barely touching at all. Jared's sobbing with need at this point, fingers digging into the still-red skin of his ass. Jensen's this close to coming all over the place, having undone the zip on his jeans somewhere between five and seven.  
  
 _Smack._  
  
"Twelve," Jared groans out, body tense and shaking.  
  
Jensen is struck by another brilliant idea. He pulls Jared into an awkward sitting-kneeling position and peels the kid's shirt off completely. He pulls his cock out of his underwear and covers it with lotion. He positions them with Jared straddling him, asking without actually asking if this is okay. Instead of answering, Jared reaches back, grabs Jensen's cock and lines it up with his abused hole. Eyes never leaving Jensen's, Jared eases slowly down, taking Jensen in with one smooth movement. Jensen's fingers grip bruises into Jared's thighs and their breathing echoes harshly through the room. Jared sinks down the last few inches, red ass resting warm on Jensen's denim-covered thighs, and doesn't move. Jensen can barely handle the heat surrounding him; Jared's so tight it almost hurts and Jensen holds still, giving him time to adjust. Jared wraps skinny arms around Jensen's neck, raises up a bit, and slams home, wrenching moans out of both of them and it's _on._  
  
Jensen moves furiously, six months of sexual frustration venting in this moment. He grabs Jared's hips, holds on as Jared bounces on his cock, and the little gasping moans Jared lets out spur him on. He leans back a little, resting against the wall and the change in angle has Jared keening on every thrust.  
  
"That's it, baby, ride me, ride my cock," Jensen growls. Jared's face flushes even redder. "Feel it opening you up, filling you, fucking your eager hole so goddamn good." Jensen slides his hands around to palm Jared's ass and suddenly the kid is clamping down, howling out an orgasm above him. "Fucking _slut_ ," Jensen groans as hot spunk lands on his chest. "Came on my cock like a fucking girl, not a goddamn hand on you. _Jesus_ ," he thrusts once, twice more, " _fuck_ ," and he's coming, spilling into Jared as Jared collapses forward onto him.  
  
He pulls out, loving the little whine of protest Jared makes in the back of his throat. He leans forward, twisting, gently laying Jared down on his stomach, spreading his legs wide apart. Jared's hole is beautiful, red and puffy and swollen and slick, and Jensen can't resist running a finger around the rim. Jared tries to squirm away but Jensen ignores him and shoves two fingers in as far as they'll go. As Jared bucks, oversensitive, Jensen remembers something. He pulls his fingers out slowly and watches some of the come dribble out. Without warning, he brings his hand down for one last smack, smirking when Jared cries out.  
  
"Count, Jared." Jared's fucked-out voice makes his cock twitch when the kid whispers, "thirteen."


End file.
